Green Love
by jarrett17566
Summary: Briar Moss finds someone and even though he is known as a ladies man, someone makes him question himself. Lemon. B/OC. YAOI in later chapters. It's my first fanfiction so please be nice. REVIEWS are appreciated
1. Love In The Process

Briar Moss walked onto the cobblestone road of Gyonxe. His loose brown trousers complimented his cream linen shirt and green tunic. Brown leaves embroidered the edges of his tunic. His gray-green eyes stood out among his tan face and short-cropped black hair. At fifteen he was five feet, eight inches. Briar Moss had a face that made many girls, and a few guys turn their heads.

Briar walked into the most famous garden in the strange town; his own. Plants of all colors reached for him, trying to get his affection. He sent his magic out in many strands to reassure them that he loved them.

"Boy, get over here before I throw you into the well!" cried Rosethorn, his teacher, from across the yard. She had a slight slur, a result of dying a few years back. Briar and his foster-sisters brought her back to life.

A few hours after helping her, Briar took a stroll along the street. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" a boy was screaming from a few blocks down. Briar kicked off his sandals and took off down the street. He called to the hemp that sheathed his hidden knives to let go. Briar found the boy, whom was beaten and bruised, the attackers taking off down the street. The young boy who was only fourteen or fifteen, Briar guessed, and was very attractive. His deep blue eyes went great with his blonde hair. The boy wore simple cheap clothes, unlike Briar's extravagance. The boy wore a green cotton shirt and brown wool leggings. His tunic was of cream cotton.

Briar used cutbane for the boy's cuts and used some potion on his bruises; easing the pain and making them fade. After a little while the boy could stand and Briar saw he was a little taller than him and had a nice ass. Briar shamed himself for the thought because he was known for a ladies man though he never slept with a lady. "Let me take you to my house. I can give you somewhere to sleep and food. You'll be better in no time."

As they walked down the street, Briar holding the man partially up with his arm, Briar couldn't help but stare at the man's face. Occasionally the boy would smile back or he would just pat Briar on the back.

"Rosethorn we're here," Briar announced when he walked into his house.

"Who's we?" she called down from the top of the stairs.

"Me and my new friend, Gira. I found him on the street, hurt." Briar called back as he walked away.

Briar took down a loaf of bread and some luke-warm soup. He set out bowls for all four of them: Briar, Rosethorn, Briar's student Evvy, and Gira, before heating up the soup.

"Everyone it's dinner time!" he yelled up the stairs. The first one he heard move was his eleven year old student, Evumeimei. Rosethorn came down about five minutes afterward.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, Gira. I can pull a pallet out and sleep on the floor. You take my bed." Briar told him. Gira wasn't about to protest, seeing as it was very comfortable.

I'll be finishing it soon. Review please.


	2. Love

⌠So cold,■ Gira muttered in his sleep. Briar wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He was too distracted by Gira. Maybe, he thought, I should wake him up.  
⌠Gira. Gira, wake up.■ Briar whispered. ⌠You're keeping me awake,■ he called again. Briar touched Gira's arm, to realize he was very warm. It was cold that night, so he crawled into his bed. He put an arm around Gira, trying to ignore the thoughts that were rattling in his brain. Gira scooted his butt back unconsciously, and Briar realized he had an erection. He let his hand around Gira travel further south. He found his member limp. Briar started massaging it and getting more aroused as his dick grew bigger. Gira jumped awake and saw Briar there. He smiled at him and Briar smiled back. Gira leaned closer and Briar kissed him. They both felt the sparks but not once did Briar lose his grip. After a little while of making out, they started giving each other hand jobs. Briar▓s member was close to eight inches, while Gira▓s was only near five or six. Still that was enough for them bot. Briar was near a climax when Gira spoke. ⌠Let me suck you.■ Briar got off the bed and Gira followed him as he layed in the floor. Gira got on his hands and knees and started kissing the head of his penis. As his penis grew red/purple with angst, Gira finally put it in his mouth. ⌠Oh my-⌠Briar started with pleasure. ⌠Oh, don▓t stop, please don▓t stop!■ When Briar was so close to coming, Gira took his mouth off of it one again. ⌠Now do me,■ whispered Gira.  
Gira lay on his back as Briar crawled up to him. Briar licked it all over as Gira▓s eyes rolled up with pleasure. Briar let his mouth on it and Gira exclaimed with pleasure from the warm wetness of his mouth.  
Briar took his mouth off of Gira and let his tongue travel down. He found the tight ring of Gira▓s bottom and started licking it, making Gira moan so much. ⌠I want you in me,■ said Gira as he was preparing for Briar. Briar took Gira▓s legs and put them on his own shoulders. He took his rock hard, throbbing penis and slowly inserted it into him. Gira first exclaimed with pain, but as it faded he moaned with pleasure. Briar started pumping faster and faster making Gira moan louder and louder. Finally he felt Briar▓s hot seed burst inside him. Briar fell down on top of him, kissing his neck and everywhere in between.  
⌠You don▓t think you▓re done do you?■ asked Gira with a grin. He flipped Briar over until he was on his hands and knees. He inserted one finger, and then two, making Briar moan. Once he knew he was ready he stuck his dick into him and felt the warmth that Briar felt inside him. He started off slow and started pumping faster and making Briar moan more. He felt the climax rising in his penis, and he bursted into him.  
Gira fell beside him laughing and kissing him lovingly.

One hour later.

⌠How many times have we gone at it?■ Briar asked.

⌠Um, I▓d say about five. But I came about three,■ Gira answered as he smiled at Briar. The sun was coming up and Briar knew that any minute Rosethorn would come in there.  
Hurriedly, Gira scrambled onto the mattress, sweat soaked. Briar found his way onto the pallet where they had their fun.

10 minutes later

⌠Briar, time to get up,■ Rosethorn called from the open door. Briar got to his feet and hugged his teacher. ⌠Good morning,■ he said gently. ⌠That wasn▓t odd. Where did that come from?■ she asked and looked at him as if he were senile.  
⌠I don▓t know. I▓m just in a loving mood.■ He answered and she rolled her eyes and walked away. Briar walked to Gira and sat on the mattress. He rubbed the boy▓s hair and kissed his forehead. ⌠I love you.■ He turned to walk out the door and heard ⌠I love you, too.■


End file.
